


Super-Duper Arashi

by ohmiyaskdesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Humor, Japanese, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five men had no idea who they were, although they lived in Japan. Yet they come together at times when they were needed and they came together to defeat evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Duper Arashi

**Five**  
  
Five men had no idea who they were, although they lived in Japan. Yet they come together at times when they were needed and they came together to defeat evil. They called themselves: Super-Duper Arashi, thanks to the green hero-- aka Midori-- who came up with the name. He said it was because they came in like a storm, but it was a good storm that was made for good. Today, however, they were called for help!  
  
 **Suit**  
  
Ohno Satoshi was fast asleep when he woke up to his phone beeping three times on his phone. It took him a while to get up and see who dared to text him, but he saw that it was a red alert. He had been called for duty so he got up right away and put on his blue shiny costume.  
  
Sakurai Sho was in the middle of a meeting when he felt his phone vibrate three times. He feared that he was going to be called for help. It was such a bad timing because he might be getting a promotion, but he had to go regardless. After making an excuse, he left the meeting room and rushed towards his car, where he kept his red suit.  
  
Aiba Masaki was in the middle of watching a puppy movie when all of a sudden, his phone beeped. He jumped in surprise and picked it up, groaning when he realized he had been called for duty. But he couldn’t help it. He had to go because he loved saving people and being a hero.  
  
Ninomiya Kazunari was having none of it today, but when he felt his phone vibrate three times in his pocket, he punched the thug before him and sent him flying. He swore not to use his super powers outside, but living the hard life meant he had to sometimes, especially when he was desperate. When the thug’s weak followers ran away from him, he zipped down his jacket, revealing a yellow suit.  
  
Matsumoto Jun was in the middle of getting a heavenly massage when he heard his phone beep three times. Whatever it was, he hoped that it was worth skipping out on this heavenly massage. If it wasn’t, their boss was going to owe him big time. When he walked back inside of the private changing room, he grabbed his duffel bag from the locker and took out a purple suit. Seriously, the suits their boss made was so ridiculous-looking. Why did it have to have so many glitter and sequins? For someone who was a fashionista, this was too much.  
  
 **Headquarters**  
  
“Is Midori and Kiiro here yet?” Murasaki groaned in annoyance. Every time they were called for duty, said superheros always came late. They were wasting precious time and it was very unprofessional.  
  
Aka sighed and patted Murasaki on the shoulder. “Be patient. They’ll be here soon.” Aoi nodded his head from the other corner of the room in agreement.  
  
As if they were summoned, the two finally came bustling through the huge door. Murasaki was relieved, but he was going to kill them later for having bad habits.  
  
As soon as they were all seated, the huge monitor resting above the round table turned on. On the screen was their boss, Alpha. He was the one who usually gave them orders, but sometimes, he gave them errands so he didn’t have to do it himself. He should have the title of Lazy Ass instead of Alpha. The five of them had agreed on it a long time ago when they learned about their boss’s nature.  
  
 **Dumbzilla**  
  
They were called in to defeat Dumbzilla, a big huge idiot who was sent away to Oblivion a hundred years ago. Alpha explained that someone had set him loose, and in order to find this someone they had to defeat Dumbzilla first. After their boss had signed off, Aka and Murasaki were in charge of strategy while the other three were in charge of making sure that the plan would work out well. Once they were all finished, they headed out and flew into the blue sky…  
  
Soon enough, they found Dumbzilla stomping on buildings with a clueless look on his face. He kept mumbling about food, but it was obvious there was nothing that was big enough to feed him and satisfy his hunger.  
  
“Hey you big idiot!” Midori called for Dumbzilla’s attention and flew past him when Dumbzilla saw him and tried to grab for him.  
  
“Ohhh, toy!” Dumbzilla exclaimed happily as he jumped up and down, causing earthquake down below.  
  
“Stop jumping!” Murasaki demanded and Dumbzilla did as he was told. “Who let you loose?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Dumbzilla replied loudly and giggled. “But he said he’ll give me food. But he didn’t… Dumb-Dumb hungry…”  
  
“Hey guys, why do I have a feeling that it’s that asshole?”  
  
“Oh, you can’t mean it’s--”  
  
“Muahahahahahaahahaha.”  
  
Murasaki was right. They all turned their attention to the little human climbing out of Dumbzilla’s ears, that were transformed into some mechanical cockpit.  
  
“It is me, Evil!”  
  
From what Super-Duper Arashi learned, Evil used to be called Good. He used to wear the color of light blue and worked along side with Alpha, before Good became corrupt of power and changed his color to black. Since then, he’s been up to no good and Super-Duper Arashi was in charge of taking down the stupid asshole. Also, Alpha was just too much of a lazy ass to do it himself.  
  
Whatever Evil was up to, wouldn’t work anyway because he was a stupid oaf.  
  
“Oh, no,” Super-Duper Arashi said in unison without enthusiasm.  
  
Evil frowned in disapproval. “Act more surprised! I’m a villain in this story so you have to act surprised.”  
  
“No,” the five said in unison and began attacking him with their super powers.  
  
Aoi had blue rays that could slice anything no matter how thick it was. Aka had fire powers so he could burn Evil’s clothes and make him run away like the coward he is. Midori had the power of springing flowers to create distraction and so the other four could take advantage of the enemy. Kiiro had the power of making it rain, aka money rain (it wasn’t real money, unfortunately), to distract the enemy as well. Last but not least, Murasaki had the power of cursing and it was enough to curse the enemy away.  
  
Together, they worked their butts off… but nothing seemed to work on Evil.  
  
“What the hell?” Murasaki cursed. “Why aren’t any of these working?!”  
  
“Because…” Evil laughed evilly. “I’ve become immune to your attacks!”  
  
Midori sprung up a flower, but Evil bothered not to look because his visor immediately closed as if the flowers triggered it. Aoi threw his blue ray of death, but Evil deflected it with glass built on his suit. Kiiro made it rain as much as he could, but Evil slashed it all into tiny, tiny bits with electronic slashers built in his suit. Aka tried to flame him, but a hose suddenly appeared from his suit and blasted Aka with water. Lastly, Murasaki cursed at him, mocked him, called him the worst names, but Evil simply clamped his ear shut with an ear plug built in his suit.  
  
“Muahahahahahahaha. I shall not be defeated!”  
  
And with that, he and Dumbzilla ran away. “Till next time!”  
  
 **Disappointment**  
  
“We can’t be superheroes anymore if he can win against us in the next match,” Midori pointed out once they were all seated in the common room. They were all exhausted, but Midori was being the optimistic one to keep their spirits up. “He has to have at least one weakness.”  
  
“How the hell are we going to find out?!” Murasaki cursed.  
  
“Damn, you’re killing me, stop,” Kiiro begged Murasaki and covered his ears. “But yeah, he should have a weakness. They always have weaknesses.”  
  
“Ooooh! Oh! Oooooh!!”  
  
“What?!” Murasaki snapped to keep Midori from hollering out in excitement.  
  
“I have an idea! Why don’t we go to his headquarters.”  
  
“Are you insane?! He has, like, a million booby traps,” Kiiro reminded him. The last time they went there, they were almost eaten by alligators. They haven’t even made it out of the first level.  
  
“No, but I know someone who can help us.”  
  
“Who?” Aoi, who was usually quiet, piped up.  
  
“...Dumbzilla!” Midori suggested and everyone groaned in disappointment.  
  
“How are we going to make that big idiot work with us?”  
  
“Well, duh, we feed him and give him want he wants.”  
  
“Okay, genius. But where are we gonna find those things that are twice his size?”  
  
“Oh, I know where…”  
  
And with that, they were dismissed. All five of them flew away from their headquarter, and went back to their daily lives.  
  
 **Machine**  
  
Aiba Masaki was a genius… well he called himself that because he was one to himself. Everyone else called him an idiot. But this time, he was going to be called a genius! Last year, he was creating a machine meant to make super huge things. He had no purpose to make it so it was just for fun. He never would have thought that it would come in handy so soon. After he inserted the last nut in the machine, he turned it on and a loud hum followed afterwards. It’s working! He immediately ran to his kitchen, grabbed a half-eaten hamburger and placed it on the moving belt. He waited for a good minute or two for it to come out and soon enough, the half-eaten burger came out huge! It was huge enough for Dumbzilla. He couldn’t wait to prove his team members wrong. This time, they’ll definitely call him a genius.  
  
 **Feed**  
  
“What the…” Kiiro trailed off when he saw Midori pull in huge wagon filled with huge toys and huge human food. “How did you manage this?”  
  
Midori laughed. “Duh, it’s cause I’m a genius.”  
  
“This is definitely going to work!” Aka piped up. “We need to find where Evil keeps Dumbzilla first, though.”  
  
“Oh, you’re right,” Midori laughed.  
  
“Ha. Now are you still a genius?” Kiiro asked mockingly and received a punch from Midori.  
  
“Easy. We can find him in a cave,” Aoi spoke up, startling everyone in the room, even himself. He barely spoke, but when he did, he always said something that helped them out really good.  
  
“Like Aoi said, let’s find him,” Aka added. “We’ll start right now.”

  
\\\\\♥///

  
They flew all over Tokyo, but couldn’t find a cave. That is, until, they dared to approach Evil’s headquarter and saw a cave built right next to it. There didn’t used to be a cave there, but Super-Duper Arashi was glad that Evil was stupid enough not to build in booby traps with it. When they all flew in, they saw Dumbzilla fast asleep on the damp floor.  
  
Midori waved a huge chicken leg under his nose, waking up Dumbzilla in an instant. Midori scampered off when he realized that Dumbzilla was going to eat the whole thing, and they all watched him in amusement. For a big dummy, he was amusing.  
  
“More,” Dumbzilla demanded childishly. “More!”  
  
“We’ll give you more if you come with us,” Kiiro told him.  
  
“OOooooh okay!” Dumbzilla clapped his hands, stood up, and followed the five outside of the cave.  
  
“Help us get through the booby traps.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
They climbed on Dumbzilla’s shoulder and commanded him to go through the booby traps (as they fed him food and gave him toys along the way). After a lot of stomping, jumping, and running, they finally made it in front of Evil’s mansion. It was much bigger than their headquarters, but they found him right away swimming on a pool at the front lawn. He didn’t have his suit on, but he had his mask on.  
  
“What the hell Dumbzilla?!” Evil screeched, swam to the edge of the pool and ran back in his mansion. Within a minute, he came back out with full suit on. “What the hell Dumbzilla?!” Evil repeated angrily and threw a brick at the giant.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dumbzilla wept like a baby and winced in pain, but they all knew he was just being a big baby. That brick shouldn’t have hurt him at all. “They fed me and gave me food.”  
  
“You’re an idiot!” Evil screamed and threw another brick his way. “I shouldn’t have let you out of that cage!”  
  
“Wahh!” Dumbzilla wept and ran away, back into his cave.  
  
 **Weakness**  
  
Evil put up a fighting stance, but they all knew he couldn’t fight well. He just used gadgets and whatnot to fight for him. He was trying to be intimidating, but it didn’t work, obviously because Super-Duper Arashi didn’t run away when he tried pulling some fiasco to make them scared.  
  
“We came here to find your weakness,” Kiiro told him. “What’s your weakness?”  
  
“Idiot,” Murasaki slapped the back of Kiiro’s head. “It’s not like he’s going to tell us.”  
  
“I tried,” Kiiro shrugged. “Does anyone have a good idea?”  
  
Aoi, on the other hand, ignored his team members when he saw something weird coming from Evil’s suit. He saw it yesterday, but it was probably his eyes playing tricks on him. While the other four were distracted with trying to find Evil’s weakness, he followed the weird looking wire into the house and saw that it was attached to some huge generator humming softly. Curiously, he pulled the wire and he heard humming come to a sudden stop. All of a sudden, however, he heard his team members trying to fight him, but it suddenly became so silent. He walked back out and saw that Evil was on the floor, unconscious.  
  
“W-what happened?!” Midori asked in surprise. “He just… dropped after we all hit him at once!”  
  
“I think… I unplugged his suit,” Aoi spoke up and everyone turned their head towards him.  
  
“You found his weakness, then!” Murasaki yelled in happiness. “Who would have thought that this idiot would plug in his suit?! What an idiot!”  
  
They all laughed on the way to their headquarter, with Evil slumped over Aka’s shoulder. They were going to turn him in for good, and they hoped he wouldn’t break out, again, somehow.  
  
 **Done**  
  
They were done for the week, and that meant no superhero business for a while. They just hoped, though, that Alpha won’t call them in just to bring him sushi from a delit right next to their headquarter. But they were glad they did something to save Japan before Evil did something stupid to destroy Japan. Also, they had put Dumbzilla back in his cage for good. After saying their temporary goodbyes, they all flew away.  
  
 **Arashi**  
  
Ohno Satoshi had the job of a fisher and he earned enough money to live a good life. At the end of the day, he went back home, exhausted and fell on his bed. There was no place like home.  
  
Sakurai Sho ended up getting promoted and celebrated that same night with booze and his coworkers. He got what he wanted it he was happy with it.  
  
Aiba Masaki continued creating huge things and even decided on making a gallery for it! Later, he became famous and known for his huge things.  
  
Ninomiya Kazunari continued to live his life as a thug, begging for money and fighting for it. He wished he was born a wealthy person, but because of his choices as a teenager, he ended up where he is now.  
  
Matsumoto Jun was able to run his fashion show to a success that he became so rich. He got unlimited heavenly massages and he became a rich fashionista. Life was good.  
  
Except a year later, Evil broke out once again and Super-Duper Arashi was called for duty.  
  
“Not again,” Murasaki complained as he got up from his heavenly massage and walked out with his purple suit.


End file.
